In an existing liquid crystal display panel, liquid crystal molecules are generally driven by a manner of polarity inversion. There are many manners for the polarity inversion, for example, a frame inversion, a column inversion, a row inversion and a dot inversion. However, a picture displayed in the panel may flicker as the polarity inversion is performed, especially in a case of the frame inversion. By referring to FIG. 1, as the frame inversion is performed, the whole picture has a same polarity, and two adjacent frames are inverted because a picture with a positive polarity and a picture with a negative polarity alternate. However, an actual voltage on a pixel is a difference between a voltage on its pixel electrode and a common electrode voltage Vcom, and absolute values of the actual pixel voltages applied to the pixel would be different in the successive two frames when the common electrode voltage Vcom drifts for some reasons, such as the temperature even if the absolute value of the gray scale voltage with positive polarity and that of the gray scale voltage with negative polarity are identical. For example, a variation range for a gray scale voltage of a video signal is between 0 V˜10 V, and if the common electrode voltage Vcom drifts to 5.5 V from 5 V, a voltage difference for the positive polarity decreases to 4.5 V, while a voltage difference for the negative polarity increases to 5.5 V, and such a variation would be converted into a brightness difference and leads to a flicker phenomenon being perceivable by human.
Therefore, the common electrode voltage may generally drifts when the temperature of the liquid crystal display panel varies, which may in turn result in the occurring of the flickers in the pictures displayed in the liquid crystal display panel.